The conventional padlock is provided with a cylinder which can be turned inside a lock body. On both the lock body and the cylinder are located corresponding pin holes for receiving springs and two sections of lock pins. The lock pins keep the cylinder from turning because of a difference in their length. A well matched key can move the lock pin, thus separating the lock body and the cylinder. The cylinder can then be turned, permitting a lock bar to move upwardly, thereby uplocking the padlock.
The structure of such a conventional lock is too easily unlocked.